Case sealing apparatus are known for taping or gluing flaps of a case closed. As used herein, the term “case” is meant to include cartons, boxes, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,954, as an example, describes an automatic case erector and sealer apparatus useful in the erecting of case blanks using case puncturing and gripping pins.